An Unlikely Meeting
by Obsessedfan13
Summary: What happens when four girls meet the covenant? What happens if those same four girls have a secret like the covenant's to? *On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first covenant fanfic so be nice.Please. **

_Italics- Camilla_

**Bold – Isabella**

Underlined- Elizabeth

Regular-Alicia

An Unlikely Meeting

**First Look**

It was the first day of school and already Reid was getting himself into trouble.

**Caleb POV**

"what the hell was that Reid"I Yelled in the empty bathroom at Reid after class.

"why I have no idea what you mean brother dearest"Reid said with a smirk on his face. .

"Reid don't you get,it's_ seductive_. You seen what will happen if you get addicted! DO YOU WANT THAT?!"I yelled fiercely to Reid.

"You know what ever since Sarah broke up with you. You always in a pissy mood."Reid said with a cold expression.

I can't believe he just said that. Am I dreaming or is this seriously happening. Reid has never stooped as low as to bring that up. I wonder why now?

"Whoa dude. That's cold for you even"Pouge jumped in coming to my rescue as I stood there dumbfounded.

OH Pouge you know it's true you didn't get all pissy when date broke up with you. You justed moped and even that's better than the way he's acting now.

"Re-" Tyler started to say before Reid interrupted him.

"You know what I don't need this"at that Reid walked out of the empty bathroom and didn't look back.

**Reid POV**

I was walking down the hall trying to cool off after Caleb blew up in my face. When I saw her she was beautiful everything about her was _exquisite. _I walked up to her and she didn't notice me so I decided to speak up.

"Hi"

"AHHH! Oh, sorry you scared me what'd you do pop up out of thin air or something."

"Oh,sorry didn't mean to scare you. So..I'm Reid,Reid Garwin. What's your name?"

"Alicia Sinclair. Why aren't you in class hotshot?"Alicia asked with a twinkle of mischief in her eye that didn't get unnoticed by me.

"Eh didn't feel like going. So are you new here haven't seen you before?"I said while I looked her up a down. She was hot. Skinny,Tall maybe 5'6'' and a nice boobs and ass.

"Ya just moved in from Eureka,Kansas"

**Alicia POV**

I could tell he was openly checking me out,very shamelessly too. I looked him up and down to see what is sooo special about him. As soon as I heard his name I knew he was the one all the girls were chit-chating about in my stupid English lit. class. I immediately knew why when i looked him over. _He was gorgeous! _Perfect chiseled features,the most beautiful blue eyes even better than Camilla's and that's hard to beat. You could see his perfectly sculptured chest through his shirt. TATOOS! I don't know if it's just me but I'm a sucker for tatoos. I think I might have started drooling.

He pulled me out of my trance when he started to talk"Hey what are you doin tonight. Cause me and my friends are going to a bar called Nicky's and I would love some company. Especially yours"must be a smooth talker .

"Sorry,can't me and my cousins are going to eat at home. Some shit like that."I said hoping he would ask about another time or day.

"Well how many cousins do you have?" He seemed generally curious what could it hurt.

"3 plus me. Why?"

"How about you bring them along. I have 3 friends that are single and if there half as hot as you I'm sure that it could work."I blushed. Wait. What? I blushed? I haven't blushed since 7th grade. What's happening?

"Ya,I'll get them to go one way or another. Dorm 229. Around 7 good? We'll follow ya there."

"Sounds good see ya later Alicia."

"Call me Ali every one else does."

"Ok see ya later _Ali_" YES I JUST GOT A DATE WITH A REALLY HOT GUY! Thanks for asking us notice the sarcasm. Oh shut up Elizabeth. _Hey back off you should have asked us. _Well to late know your going. **GUYS! Your giving me a migraine, were going deal!**

**A/N hope you liked it more twists and turns coming up. And later on you'll find whay they can talk to each other in there mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N yeah i can update again! Hope you like and pics of characters on profile.**

An Unlikely Meeting

**The date part 1**

**Alicia POV**

My cousins and I were getting ready, I was wearing a black lace up vest with a pair of tight dark wash jeans and black and red etnies. Camilla the youngest of us all was wearing a yellow V-neck spaghetti strap with a white stretchy a line knee length skirt and some white flip-flops. Elizabeth the second oldest was wearing a blue spaghetti strap shirt with a and a white mini skirt and blue flip-flops. Isabella the oldest of us was wearing a green halter vest shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and some ballet flats.

**Camilla POV**

Finally were getting out. Yeah! I am so happy i keep jumping up and down of course Ali just keeps saying I have ADHD. Whatever,everyone knows she is excited to see that hottie again.

**Isabella POV**

I can't believe Ali dragged me into this. I haven't been on a date since sophomore year. Is this even counted as a date i mean no one asked us out.

**Elizabeth POV**

I wonder why Ali decided to drag us along. Maybe she thought everything could get out. I'm just ready for some fun.

**Meanwhile**

**Reid POV**

"Ty can you come on I don't want to be to late." I whined while Tyler got dressed.

Another 5 min. Ty came down finally ready. God, it's like he's a girl sometimes."Are you finally ready?"

"I could have taken longer you know"Tyler replied back getting frustrated at my whining but i could care less.

"That's what scares me"

"I'll call _Pogue_ and Caleb seeing as they still don't want to talk to you because about what happened "

"They can deal"I snapped back i was still pissed on how everybody ganged up on me.

**Caleb POV**

I was watching TV with _Pogue_ when my phone started blaring ''Gimme More'' by Britney Spears. Damn Reid and his stupid pranks.

"Hello"

"Hey Caleb me and Reid are heading to Nicky's you on your way?"

"Ya _Pogue_ 's here to so you don't have to call him were on our way"with that i shut my phone and told _Pogue_ it was time to go.

We headed off to Nicky's we were the 1st ones so we sat down and got some food to eat while we ate.

**Tyler POV**

"There leaving lets go get the girls" i said as we walked out the room. We walked up to there dorm and knocked and waited for them to answer.

**A/N hoped you liked **

**please reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics- Camilla_

**Bold – Isabella**

Underlined- Elizabeth

Regular-Alicia

An Unlikely Meeting

**The date part 2**

**Tyler POV**

As soon as I knocked there was the sound of feet moving then a thump and screams. Reid and I looked at each other thinking 'what was that?'.

**Elizabeth POV**

There was a knock at the dorm door and Cami**(Camilla)** and Ali ran to get the door. Cami, of course going so fast, ended up tripping and dragging Ali with her. They started to wrestle so Bella**(Isabella)** went over to split it up as I went to answer the door.

**Tyler POV**

A girl answered the door with brown wavy hair,she was pretty have to admit. Behind her were two girls wrestling and one _trying _to split them up. Reid walked in 1st and stood there with a smirk on his face. Sometimes he was such a pervert.

"Hello"I said to the 2 girls wrestling at the sound of my voice they split apart. Reid turned and glared at me. The 1st girl to pop up must have been the girl from Reid's description, she _was_ hot.

"Oh, Hi I'm Alicia Sinclair but call me Ali"she said with a slight blush when she looked at Reid. The 2nd girl was having a hard time getting up because her foot was stuck in a box.

"Hi I'm Isabella Aldrige but you can call me Bella"she said as she shot Ali a glare.

The other girl finally popped up"Hi, I'm Camilla Merrick but please call me Cami"She said blushing so much her face was as red as a tomato. she was _beautiful. _She had the most beautiful butterscotch eyes.

"And I'm Elizabeth Worthington. I go by Lizzy though"the girl with brown wavy hair said.

"I'm Reid Garwin and this is Tyler Simms"He said pointing at me.

"Well..Ready to go" I said staring at Cami.

"Uh huh" she said looking at me and nodding. Reid started to make gagging noises and so I hit him up side the head. Cami giggled and Ali laughed at Reid's expression.

**Elizabeth POV**

When we got to Nicky's two guys came up to us. The one that came up 1st was cute.

"Hi. I'm Caleb Danvers."He said as we he approached him. He didn't seem like the other two Reid was the badass you could tell that by looking at him. Tyler was a sweetheart. This guy seemed a goody two shoes. Oh look Bella's perfect guy. **You better shutup. **Why should I? **Cause the guy behind him is diffinetly for you and you'll be staring at him all night.** I shutup right away. What other guy I didn't see anyone? Oh wait, who is that?

"Hi, I'm _Pogue_ and you are?"Totally in love"Elizabeth Worthington. Lizzy for short." We kind of stared at each other a while until Ali said something.

"Thanks for introducing all of us"Ali said sarcasm leaking from every word.

_**Pogue**_ **POV**

"Hey, I'm Alicia Sinclair but call me Ali. This is Camilla Merrick, she prefers Cami" she said as pointed to a blond."And last but not least Isabella Aldridge, she likes being called Bella"she said as she pointed to a girl with long dark brown hair.

"So I hear you guys go to Spencer."I said trying to start a conversation,

"Yep sure do" Lizzy responded.

Ali started to talk"Hey Reid how bout a one on one game of pool"bad idea.

**Reid POV**

"Sure"i replied with a smirk on my face.

"Good." we started to walk to the pool table a get pool sticks.

"You do know your going to lose"I said

"Is that so"she said with a shit eating grin on her face.

**Isabella POV**

"You do know your boy over there is going to get schooled in pool right?"I asked Caleb.

"I don't know. Reid gets pretty competitive."

"Hey, do you ya know um... want to dance?"

"Ya"he said pretty quick. I had the biggest grin on my face i probably looked like an idiot.

We walked over to the juke box and picked a random song. All of a sudden Damaged by Danity Kane comes on. Caleb makes this face and I start laughing hysterically. I start singing along when he starts walking over.

_Do Do you got a first aid kit handy _

_Do Do you know how to patch up a wound tell me_

_A A A Are you are you patient understandin _

_Cause I'm gone some time to clear the whole in my heart_

When he got over to me,I stopped singing because it reminded me _of _the relationship the one that made me not date until...now? We danced and talked for a good 1 hr.

_**Pogue**_** POV**

"Hey,Lizzy?"

"Ya..."

"Do you want to play some fooseball?"

She bit her lip in thought then said"Ya but could you teach me?"

"Ya!" I said a little bit to enthusiastic.

"Cool come on lets go play"

I stood behind her and taught her how to play while we talked for as long as Caleb and Bella danced or Reid and Ali played pool or Tyler and Cami talked.

**Cami POV**

When _Pogue_ and Lizzy left me and Tyler were left to talk. We talked about everything...well almost everything. Some secrets need to be kept secret. We talked and talked and _talked_ that is until the Girls and My song came on.

**Isabella POV**

I heard_ the_ song. It started playing on the Juke box which means...

"Come on" I was grabbed by both hands and dragged center floor by Ali and Lizzy. Cami was running to follow. Traitors. The infamous song the only song we all like_ Crushcrushcrush. _ Ali and Lizzy immediately started dancing jumping around while me and Cami were not so comfortable dancing in public. Ali ended up dragging us off to start dancing and singing along. While the guys stared at us like we were crazy.

**Reid POV**

"Dude look at em"I said

"Wow are they OK?"Tyler asked

"They look like there having fun?"Caleb said

"At least there having fun" _Pogue_ added

The girls started heading our way again when the song was over.

"What was that about?"I decided to start off

"Well, if you have to know"Bella started"When we were 16 everyone was at my old home eating junk food and watching sappy love storys because we just broke with our boyfriends cause they were PIGS. This song came on and everybody started singing which was funny cause we don't like the same music at all. I like pop,Cami likes country,Ali likes rock and Lizzy likes alternative,but back to the story. So ever since then we made a pact to always be friends and that be our song."

"Why are you guys friends if your so opposite?"

"Our moms were sisters and forced us to be best friends. Oh,why are you guys friends when your so opposite?huh?"Ali answered

"our parents"i answered

**Caleb POV**

I wonder there parents made them be friends. That seems so strange. I mean we had to be friends but that's because we all had the power. I wonder?

**A/N hope you liked**

**the song really has nothing to do with the story**

**I dropped some hints did you catch them**

**please reveiw**


	4. Chapter 4

An Unlikely Meeting

**Argument**

**Isabella POV**

We followed the guys driving back to the dorms. All of us were so happy. We wouldn't talk about it till we got home. When we finally got home we talked about everything that happened. Ali was excited because she's finally dating again. She was so mad at me for not letting her date for a couple years because, I'm sorry but a big demon guy was after us (notice the sarcasm).

"I still can't believe you wouldn't let me date just because the boy that you fell for was evil. What makes you think every guy is?" Ali continued to rant.

"Ali please just drop it. I don't want to get into it tonight."I said trying to get her to stop. Too bad nothing stops Ali when she starts.

"I mean come on, we have powers to protect ourselves. Just because your ex-boyfriend caught you at a bad time-" Ali was interrupted by Lizzy.

"ENOUGH!" Lizzy yelled while flinging a small ball of water at Ali to get her to calm down. "She feels guilty enough without you telling her that she messed up. She already feels horrible for us having to move and hide because of her mistakes. So leave her the hell alone! All you do is bicker. So stop!" With that Ali left with Cami trailing after her to calm her down.

"I'm sorry for snapping, but she doesn't get when to quit anymore." Lizzy started.

"It's fine she's right." I stated as a tear rolled down my cheek. Damn it, I hate it when I cry I'm supposed to be the oldest. I supposed to not show when Ali's words cut deep. Yet hear I am balling like a freakin' baby.

"Bella don't cry. You know she didn't mean it. We've been through this. She just gets mad that when her parents finally said she could date you wouldn't let her." Lizzy tried soothing me.

"I think I'm going to go back to our dorm to sleep it off. I'll play around with my powers until I'm exhausted."

"I'll come with." Lizzy said.

"No. I just want to be alone to think right now."

"Oh, sorry OK...ya...sure." I could tell she was disappointed. I just want to get rid of some of the grief though.

**Meanwhile...**

**Alicia POV**

I stormed out of there. I didn't want to lose control of my emotions and end up burning something or melting something _or _catching something on fire. Man, it can suck sometimes being in control of fire. I could hear Cami's footsteps coming up behind me but I didn't slow.

"God, Can't you slow down Ali! I'm not as fast as you." Cami said coming up next to me going at a jog. Cami and I have always been best friends without being forced to, even if we were practically opposites. She was sweet, bubbly, and caring and I was cynical, sarcastic and hotheaded.

"Fine. But don't try changing my mind, you know how I feel. We always have to follow _princess' _orders." I growled in frustration.

"I know but I don't want you to go off and do something stupid." She replied.

"I was just going on a walk." I snapped back. I not an idiot to go looking for trouble. Trouble justs seems to find me. Simply as that.

"Fine don't have to get upset. I'll go with you." Cami said.

"Fine, just don't talk to me I'm trying to not set anything on fire. Capice?"

"Ya Ya"

We went for a walk around campus. Nothing exciting happened so we just walked in silence. That is, until we felt a blast of energy. We both looked at each and decided to have a mental conversation so no one would her.

_'_Did you feel that?' Cami asked telepathically.

_'_Ya what do you think it is?' Ali answered with a question of her own.

'Maybe Bella blowing off some steam.' Cami answered Ali's question.

_'_Oh yeah, ok good I thought someone might have found us.' Ali said feeling slightly relieved.

We headed back to the dorms. When we got back to our dorm Bella and Lizzy were gone so they were probably at their dorms crashed out.

"Hey, I'm heading to the showers. See you in a little bit."

I was on my way to the showers when I felt the blast of power again. Damn! I don't think that's Bella it's 2 AM she never stays up this late even when she blows off steam. Um.. I'll take a shower and try to ignore it. Ya! That's what I'll do. I finished taking my shower and wrapped a towel around me when I felt that someone was behind me. So I lit my palm up with fire and started walking back to my dorm. Half way there I felt a presence coming my way. So I put out the fire in my palm just as I started to turn the corner. When I noticed who it was I felt...

**A/N hope you liked**

**sorry my chapters are so short**

**please review**

**I need 5 reveiws before I update again. Sorry to do that but I like to read reviews.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

An Unlikely Meeting

**Surprise**

**Alicia POV**

Reid? That's weird. Usually I only feel a presence if it's magical. Wonder why I felt him coming?

"Hey, why are you out here so late?" I asked.

**Reid POV**

"Um..." Think,Think,Think! You can't say 'oh no reason just felt someone using magic and I thought I'd check it out to make sure this evil guy, Chase, isn't back so I don't die. You know, Nothing to big.' I must have spaced out while thinking because she was waving a hand in my face.

"Helloooo. Helloooo. Anyone in there?" Ali shouted.

"OH, um ya, I needed to get some fresh air I was just going back to my dorm. What about you?"

"Oh, ok. Went for a walk and thought I'd take a shower before going to bed." Ali explained.

"Oh um... so were still on for this weekend right?"

"No, I thought I'd lay in bed all weekend." My face dropped. "I 'm just kidding." she said. YES!

"So I'll see you tomorrow in class right?"

"Yep. Well..Bye." I leaned down to give her a kiss. I felt her getting closer until our lips touched. This went on for about a minute until she grazed her tongue on my bottom lip, I granted her access. She tasted so good, like cinnamon, and her body was so warm. We stood there making out for a couple of minutes until she pulled back and said she had to go.

"Ummm... Bye." She said while blushing.

I started on my way to my dorm when I got back I went to bed and fell asleep thinking about that kiss.

**Alicia POV**

I kissed him! He tasted so good like spearmint. MMMM... I went back to mine and Cami's dorm, got changed and went to bed thinking about the kiss and the burst of magic I felt.

**Right After Alicia Left**

Cami was sitting on her bed when she felt someone use magic. She guessed it was Ali so she pushed it off. She kept thinking of how gorgeous Tyler was. She felt magic again. So she started to control the wind to a low breeze just in case it was something. She thought she could warn them to back off. Nothing happened so she went back to bed. What nobody knew though was that all the girls were being watched by someone. But who?

**A/N sorry it's so short I've been busy**

**please review and I will update sooner...even if they are flames. flames help me understand what I need to work on so they are also appreciated  
**

**sorry it took so long to update been busy**

**thank you to everyone who has read my story from the beginning even it did suck in the beginning**


	6. Chapter 6

An Unlikely Meeting

**Controlling Your Powers 1**

**Isabella POV**

Finally! The weekend! The week had gone by smoothly. Me and the girls talked about the magic we have been feeling lately and we think that there is a group of people with magic here. We don't know who but I talked to my mom on the phone the day after and she said that's why she told us to come here because she knew there was magic here and if we get into trouble they might help us. It's Saturday morning and all of us have a date tonight.

"I can't wait."Cami said while jumping up and down, clearly ecstatic to go out.

"I know right." Lizzy added

"Yeah, I know. But what should I wear?" Everybody stared at Ali like she'd grown an extra head. Ali doesn't care about that stuff. _At all._" What? I can be girly sometimes." She shot back at us.

"Ok...I don't know what you should wear, but Caleb and I are going on a picnic. I 'm so excited!"

There was a knock at the door. I wonder which one it is? I went to go answer it and "Hey you ready?" Caleb! "Uh... Ya one sec."

I grabbed my cellphone and dorm key and we were off. He took us to this beautiful park and we sat and talked the whole time.

"So...who was your last girlfriend and why did it end?" I asked hoping we could start a conversation and branch off from this.

"Her name was Sarah Wenham." I could see the sadness in his eyes and I got slightly angry. What did this girl do to make him so sad? "She was nice. It ended because I told her a deep dark secret and she couldn't handle it, so she broke up with me and said we should just be friends. After that she moved back to Boston to go to her old school. I guess she couldn't even be around me. So I was sad but then I thought, 'At least were still friends', right? Wrong. I called her and she wouldn't pick up so I left a message asking if her old school was the same. She texted back asking if I would leave her alone and not speak to her again."

He looked at me searching my expression. He was probably surprised because I was livid. WHAT A BITCH! He tells you a secret and you dump him! I was losing control of my emotions crap here comes an earthquake. It was too late to stop it so I tried to calm down so it would stop soon and not cause a whole bunch of damage. It stopped soon enough and everything was Ok.

**Caleb POV**

I searched her expression I was surprised to not find pity or something like that but anger. Then the ground started to shake but it stopped about a minute later.

"Whoa. What the hell, we don't have earthquakes here?" I was totally surprised.

"Um...I don't know. Weird, huh?" Bella looked kinda scared. That's weird we're, outside nothing would fall on us, we're in a clearing for gods sake. I wonder why she's so scared?

"Well ,you ready to head back?" I asked starting to stand up.

"Ya" she said as she was getting up. Then she did the last thing I would have expected. She leaned up and kissed me very softly. I was stunned to say the least. So...I leaned down and kissed her again with more passion. We didn't go too far seeing as has I'm not Reid.

"Well I got the blankets you go ahead and get in the car." I told her. She started walking away, blushing terribly. I took her back to her empty dorm and gave her a peck on the lips before saying 'Bye' and leaving.

**Meanwhile...**

**Elizabeth POV**

_Pogue_ picked me up at my dorm.

"Hey." Nice line Elizabeth. Hey! Really?

"You ready?" He asked with a adorable smile.

"Yep"

"Your going to need this." He said as he handed me a helmet.

"No way. You have a bike?!"

"Ya." he said while chuckling at me. I probably looked like a fish.

"Awesome! I have wanted one for so long but my mom said that I can't because moneys tight right now. But I can wait!"

"Well hop on. Were going to a restaurant a few miles away." he said.

"OK!"

"Your really excited to ride. Aren't you?" He said somewhat surprised.

"Ya, I was just gaping at it like a fish for good measure. Of course I'm excited"

"You're a lot different then my last girlfriend. She hated riding and was really girly."

"Are you saying I'm not girly?!" Cue mock gasp. He started chuckling and I got on his bike. I held on to him and he had perfectly ripped abs I could feel through his shirt. We got there 10 minutes later and got off his bike and headed inside. We talked through dinner about anything and everything.

"So...what are your parents like?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"My mom's nice and caring but went into depression after my dad died." he said sadly. OH WOW! Was not expecting that.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"No. It's fine. He was killed in a car accident when I was 15." I felt really bad for bringing it up. I was so sad for him. I always kept my emotions in check but hearing about his dad dying turned a switch and I got so sad. You could see it in my features, I'm sure but I didn't cry. I noticed outside it started to rain. I'm not talking just a drizzle either, it was scary.

**Pogue POV**

I told her about my dad dying and she got really sad. I felt bad for putting that on her shoulders. I saw her staring out the window so I turned my head to see what she was looking at and noticed there was a major thunderstorm going on. Whoa! When did that happen?

"Hey, you k?" I asked hoping she wasn't to sad.

"Yeah. Fine." she replied.

"You ready to go?"

"Ya."

I took her to the dorms. I walked her to her dorm and said "Hey, I didn't mean to make you sad or anything."

"You didn't make me sad. I'm happy you trusted me enough to tell me though." She said while genuinely_ smiling._

_"Well, talk to you later." I said. I leaned in to kiss her and she kissed me. Not like full make out or grandma peck but a nice passionate kiss. When she pulled away we said goodbye and went our separate ways._

_**A/N Hope you liked it Alicia and Camis dates are next.**_

_**Please review and I update sooner.**_

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been super busy.**

**I will try to update every week.**


	7. Chapter 7

An Unlikely Meeting

**Controlling Your Powers 2**

**Reid POV**

Tyler and I were walking to Ali and Cami's dorms. I could tell Baby Boy was nervous cause he kept twisting the edge of his shirt. Something I've noticed he does a lot when he's nervous. We finally get to the dorm and I knock 3 times. The door bursts open with no one there. What the hell?!

**Alicia POV**

Cami and I were waiting for the guys to get there. Cami couldn't stop jumping, I started to get irritated.

"Could you stop, damn? I am just as anxious and I'm not jumping up and down like a bunny on crack."

"Sorry." She replied meekly. Damn it now I feel bad.

"No, it's fine just keep going." As soon as I say that she's off, AGAIN! That is until a knock came at the door. She was so excited she didn't think and, Whoosh, there goes the door. No one was by the door even to take the blame. DAMN! She couldn't have thought before having wind open the freakin' door. _Damn Damn Damn. _They just stood at the door trying to figure out what or who had just swung the door open. We can't tell them either, because _Bella said we couldn't_.

"Hey boys!" I said hoping they would give it up.

"Hey. What was that?" Damn Reid couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut. Your damn, beautiful mouth. Damn, snap out of it.

"What was what? Your losin' it." I said while Cami and Tyler stood there dumbfounded.

"Okaaay...whatever, you ready to go?" Finally, he dropped it, that seemed to get Cami and Tyler out of the trance.

"Ya, who's driven?" I asked.

"You. Mom doesn't trust me with a car anymore." he replied. Wonder why? Notice the sarcasm. I grabbed my keys and cellphone and we headed out leaving Cami and Tyler in a awkward silence. We got in my car and headed to Nicky's.

"Hey! How did you know we were comin' here?" Reid asked me surprised.

"Wild guess" I said with a smirk.

We walked in and I swear every girls head shot up. Every girl was either going all googly eyed over Reid or glaring at me. What the hell?! Stop staring bitches! We walked to a table and got something to eat. We ate in a comfortable silence...that is until some slut came over. She was wearing a little too much makeup thinking that it was covering that ugly face of hers.

"Hey, Reid. You wanna come dance?" she asked him boldly. What?! Does she not see me here? Is she trying to be sexy? News flash ain't workin' hun.

"No, I'm kinda on a date, Nicky..uh..Ricky...Susie?" That's right bitch walk away.

"It's Rose and why would you wanna be with her if I'm here?" She sneered. Bitch that's it!

"I think he said he would rather be with me then some hoe who looks worse than a transvestite you can buy for a night with 5 bucks." You heard me bitch get to steppin. Shit! My temperatures rising. Uh oh, hand is melting plastic not good, not good, not good! Calm,calm,calm.

"Bitch. You wanna go?!" she snapped. Oh how badly I would love to beat her face in.

"Actually, ya. I need to go get another Dr. Pepper. You better not be over here when I get back or my shoe will be so far up your ass you'll need to get it surgically removed. Got that toots?" With that I went to get my drink. When I got back to the table she was gone and Reid was eating in piece.

"Nice comeback." he said.

"Thanks. I'm a little hotheaded as you just saw."

"So, you were jealous?" He asked with a glint of mischief in his eye. Shit.

**Reid POV**

As soon as Ali left to get her drink that slut left. Her eyes the size of saucers. It was hilarious! Ali came back with her drink in hand and sat and started to eat.

"Nice comeback"

"Thanks. I'm a little hotheaded as you just saw." she replied.

"So you were jealous?" I asked. With a smug feeling in my stomach and hoping to god she was.

"Maybe. A little." she said defiantly. Sweet!

"Hey, do you want to dance?" She asked once we were both done eating.

"Ya. Why not?" We headed out to the floor. I started grinding and dancing. God, she was soo hot. We were done dancing around 11 PM.

"Hey you ready to go?" She asked.

"Already? Fine" We got back in her car and headed back to the dorms. When we got back to the dorms we stood outside her door.

"Well I'm going to go in before someone calls the cops cause they think were robbers or something." Once she stopped talking she leaned up and kissed me. It took me a second cause I was in shock but I kissed her back. I grazed my tongue on her lower lip and we went into a make out session for a couple minutes, till she pulled back.

"Well bye." She smiled then slipped into her dorm to go to sleep.

**When Alicia left...**

**Camilla POV**

Ali left Tyler and I staring at each other.

"You ready?" He said. YES!

"Ya" Smooth. Stay calm.

"K, does a movie sound good." He asked.

"Ya, that's cool. What movie?"

"Is 'The Dark Night' good?" He said.

"YES! Sorry I've been wanting to see that but everybody I ask is always busy."

"Ok, well come on." We hopped in his car and headed to the movie theaters. We got there and he payed for my ticket. Awww what a gentlemen.

"Do you want candy or popcorn or something?"

"Ya chewy sprees sounds really good." We walked into the movie and sat. Half way through he put his hand on the armrest, so I debated in my head whether or not to hold his hand. While my mind was debating, my body decided to take action. My hand reached out and grabbed his. I got so excited, a huge gust of wind came through the movie theater and ruffled our hair. Once the movie was over, we went to a cafe and got some coffee and talked.

"So...did you like the movie?" He asked me.

"Ya! It was better than I thought it would be." I replied. We started talking for about 30 minutes about school and teachers.

"Oh wow! I should probably get back to the dorms."

"Oh Okay." he said. We got up and headed out to his car. He drove back and when we got to the dorms he walked me up to my room.

"Bye." He said shyly. I stood on my tiptoes and brushed my lips against his very briefly but it was wonderful.

"Ya..Bye"

**Tyler POV**

She kissed me! YES!

**A/N Hope you like**

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

_Italics- Camilla_

**Bold – Isabella**

Underlined- Elizabeth

Regular-Alicia

An Unlikely Meeting

**School and Unwanted Guests**

**Camilla POV**

School today so far is okay, nothing special. OH Wait, did I forget to mention, all the girls that glared at me and my cousins and talked about us? Yeah maybe not as good as I said. We were at lunch and some slut with bleached blond hair walked by and not so inconspicuously coughed "Whores". That, my friend, was the wrong thing to say right then to Ali.

"What did you just say?" She challenged her. Oh shit she was pissed which means-

"Ali come on, don't waste your time on her. She's not worth it." I said. Don't burst in to flames. I went out to touch her and her skin burned me. SHIT!

"Umm girls, some help before the guys get here." I asked the girls so they would get the point she's about to burst into flames.

"You guys are freaks, sluts andwhores. I don't know why the guys like you." The girl shouted. Uh oh the whore spoke again and now Lizzy is starting to get upset.

"Bella, do you think you could hold Lizzy and hand me your gloves so I can drag Ali off." I asked.

"Ya...Here." Bella replied. I slipped the gloves on and pulled Ali back. Once we got outside I took my hand away from Ali , I had burns on my hands.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Ali said as she turned towards me.

"Oh, Crap I'm sorry I didn't think I was heating up that much." Ali said this when she saw my hands. By then Bella and Lizzy had come out and were standing around us.

"No biggy." I replied.

"Awww! Ain't this a touching moment." I knew that voice. No he can't be here not just after we got our lives back. He stepped out of the shadows. Yep...Marcus or Bella's Ex.

"Marcus why are _you_ here?" Bella said through her clenched teeth. Having vines start to surround him to catch him.

"Ah Ah Ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned.

"And why the hell not?" She said threw gritted teeth again.

"Because that would be to bad for your boyfriends." OH NO! Behind him 4 Guys wrapped up in rope where being dragged. No this can't be happening.

**Alicia POV**

I got so mad I didn't know what I was doing. The next thing I knew I hit Marcus in the arm with a fireball. He was staring at me in shock when I sent a message to the 3 girls behind me.

GO NOW! GET THEM OUT OF HERE! I WILL DISTRACT HIM! I PROMISE I WILL BE THERE IN A LITTLE BIT!I screamed mentally at them.** No your not doing this alone so...I'll stay and Cami and Lizzy are going to get the guys out of here. **Just stay out of my way.

But something happened when Marcus got distracted ,looking at me like I was crazy. The guys eyes turned pitch black. What the-? Marcus was thrown against the wall by a force. We looked at the guys and they were slowly moving towards Marcus.

"NO! Don't go near him he is way to powerful!" Bella yelled at the guys. Reid looked back at her with a smirk, Caleb looked at her in worry, Tyler looked at her in confusion and Pogue looked at her with humor. Marcus looked between Caleb and Bella with anger then threw a lightning bolt at Bella. It hit her arm and he threw one at me which hit my shoulder just to get even I guess.

"Bye,Bye" he said tauntingly. And with that Marcus was gone. The guys looked at where he just was and there eyes turned back to normal.

"God Damn it, why did you have to distract us?" Reid asked like he was a little kid who got his favorite toy taken away.

"_Excuse me? W_hy are you complaining you're not the one with a hole through your shoulder." Lizzy and Cami came over feeling bad cause they couldn't help and Lizzy started to heal us.

"He would have killed you in 1 minute once he got his bearings again." Bella explained while being healed. Caleb looked at her and said to all of us."We need to talk."

**A/N hope you like please review**

**Please reveiw I'm losing interest in this so if you want me to keep writing please reveiw  
**


	9. Chapter 9

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

**An Unlikely Meeting**

**A/N I own no hotty hot hot boys. I have finally decided to finish this.**

* * *

**Show and Tell**

**Isabella POV**

Caleb took us to an empty classroom. We would skip the rest of our classes to talk, which I guessed would happen.

"First, we want to ask how you got your powers, how long you have had them and what are they?" Caleb asked starting us off. He didn't act very surprised.

"Same questions I want to ask! So who's going first?" I asked keeping a handle on the girls to let them know I was talking on the most part in our conversation.

"I hope that you will, then we will tell you." Caleb said with what looked like anger in his eyes. The other guys looked pissed too. Which I could guess why. I mean we didn't tell them about our powers.

"Fine. Our powers are passed down from generation to generation, all girls, each generation passes down the core power then we each have a different one on the side, like a bonus. The side power is different with each person." I stopped there to let them digest this. They looked calm for the most part.

"We have grown into our powers, they start at 12 and slowly get stronger until we get to be 17. Our powers have no side effects or anything like that. We aren't supposed to use them though unless we have to." I stopped again to let them digest this. From the looks on there faces I could tell they weren't suspecting this.

"I'll tell you our core powers first. My core power is to control earth. Lizzy's is to control water. Ali's is to control fire and Cami's is to control wind." I stopped _again_. I noticed I was stopping a lot to look at there reactions to see if I should say more.

"That isn't all." I saw there look of shock and amusement at that. "We have our side powers remember. My side power is to be able to freeze time. Lizzy's is to heal any physical harm done to someone or self. Ali's is empathy, she can feel and control people's emotions. Cami's was the most surprising, she has super strength. We can also communicate telepathically. When we have to fight something or protect someone we need the whole mind thing to talk without being heard." Caleb was looking at me in shock. Pogue was looking at Lizzy in admiration. Reid was looking at Ali in amusement. Last but not least Tyler was looking at Cami in disbelief.

"Could you show us?" Tyler asked tentatively.

"Sure."Cami answered looking at me with a look that said 'Can I go first?'

"Cami." With this she got up and winds started blowing papers around she picked up Lizzy's and My chairs and lifted each one of us up over her head.

"Holy shit." Tyler and the other boys did not expect that.

"Yeah. She wasn't even using a tenth of her strength." All the guys faces had the look of awe. Cami laughed nervously.

"Who's goin next?" Cami asked.

"Me!" Who do you think that was? Exactly, Ali. She jumped and smirked knowing that her power was going to wow them even more, even if her 2nd power wasn't one you could see.

"I'll do my core power since you really can't see my 2nd power." With that Ali flicked her wrists and her arms were engulfed in flames. She laughed at the guys expression. It was priceless, the shocked and amused expressions they had. Reid was smirking though.

"How does this turn you on, Reid?" Ali asked Reid with her arms still engulfed in flames, looking at him with a questioning glance.

"What? How?" He questioned.

"Empath. Reading emotions. Remember?" Ali replied rolling her eyes. Reid looked slightly embarrassed and just watched. Of course, smart one forgot to take her shirt off so guess who burnt her sleeves off.

"Shit" Was Ali's smart comment

"Hey, what's that?" Reid asked when he saw the tips of Ali's tattoo showing on her shoulders. She looked at me to ask with her eyes if she could tell them.

"We'll tell you later after Lizzy and I show you what we can do." I answered for Ali so that she wouldn't have to take the blame when Lizzy got pissed that we told them. Cami got embarrassed.

"Go ahead Lizzy." Lizzy got up walked up and opened her fists and she had balls of water in them. She played with the water then threw the balls outside. She made it start to rain, hard, like flooding in three minutes if she wasn't careful and stopped. She turned and Pogue was openly gaping at her. She giggled and blushed and sat down.

"Why so nervous all of a sudden?" Ali asked with a smirk.

"Oh shutup. I know you were just using your stupid smirk to cover up your blush and you didn't look at Reid the whole time until you talked to him." Lizzy snapped. Man she must have been embarrassed about what Ali said. She then walked up to Ali and cut her with a pocket knife she always carried with her. Ali hissed when she cut her arm but stayed quiet knowing what she was doing, All the guys gasped and Reid looked kinda pissed.

"It's ok." She then proceeded to heal Ali. There was nothing there except for a small scar.

"Man we could have used that when we fought Chase." Reid said.

"Who?" I asked with my interest peaked.

"We'll tell you later." Caleb answered for everybody.

"Ok. Time for me." I got up and motioned for the guys to follow me outside. The girls had already got up to go outside with the guys trailing behind them. When I stepped outside I waved my hand in front of me and all the plants visibly perked up. I lifted up my hand and vines started to come out of the ground and encase Cami in a vine cage. The guys looked awed. You would think that seeing what they can do and the other girls they would stop being so surprised. Some stranger was walking by so to show them my other power I froze the guy that was walking by.

"Wow. Cool." All the guys said something along those lines. I then waved my hand and the guy unfroze.

"Now, we owe you and explanation for Marcus and the tattoos." I paused then went on. " The guy that kinda kidnapped you was Marcus. He is my ex. Marcus dated me to get to my coven. He let me catch him cheating on me, then when he knew I was alone, he came after me to kill me. I got away and ran to get the girls. We talked to our parents and they said we should leave the state, to hide. We severed all ties and/or relationships and left. Marcus now wants a war with us. He mostly wants it though because his master wants us dead because we have been protecting all the people he has tried to kill." After I said that the guys looked at me in shock and pity. Damn it I hate in when people pity me!

"Okay on that happy note. Can I tell them about the tattoos? Lizzy doesn't like people to know, Cami's to embarrassed and you are on the brink of tears so PLEASE." Ali asked. Oh, thanks for pointing that out. Bitch.

"Sure." I responded sending a glare her way.

"Well..." Ali started messing with them and taking a little pause. "We got our tattoos right before we moved here. We decided to get it to show the loss and change that just happened to. We also got them because...well...they had all the elements in tribal design and since we control the elements we thought 'HELL YEAH'."

**Reid POV**

After Alicia told us about the tattoos we told her about us and the powers we have and all the details included. Alicia then looked at Tyler and said something everyone thought was hilarious. Wow. That's a lot to take in in one day.

"So...Tyler...why do I feel lust and curiousness radiating off of you? I mean I would expect that from Reid but you WOW." I looked at baby boy and he was beet red. Everyone was laughing hysterically either holding their sides or on the floor. I guess I did rub off on baby boy. I am so proud.

"Well, I guess everyone wants to see them." This time Cami spoke up. Ali was the first to volunteer. She lifted up her shirt to were it still covered her front half but at the top of her back she had from one shoulder blade to the other their was a tribal tattoo that represented fire. I also noticed before she put her shirt back down she had 2 other tattoos have to ask about that. She put her shirt back down with a smirk on her face and sat next to Cami who then got up from her sitting position to show us her. She lifted up her shirt so you saw the bottom of her stomach. Right above her hip bone she had a little tribal wind tattoo. She sat down a blush beginning to appear. Lizzy got up and lifted up the side of her shirt so her whole right side from her hip to right below her armpit showed us her water tribal tattoo. She sat down not at all embarrassed. Bella got up and lifted the back of her shirt so you could see her earth tribal tattoo down her spine.

"That was hot." All the guys looked at me like I was stupid. They also all had that look that said 'shut the fuck up'. Bella and Lizzy glared at me. Cami looked like a tomato. Ali was smirking then started laughing out loud at me. Once the laughter died down she said "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. I guess live normal lives keep an eye out for a war that's soon to come and start mastering our powers and taking the curse off the guys." Bella answered looking at everyone and lingering on Caleb.

"Wait? What curse?" The guys and I asked at once.

"Oh yeah, the way you can't use your powers without aging yeah that's a curse someone put on your ancestors." All of us were speechless at what Bella just said. Then realization hit and it was like a hallelujah for all of us.

"HELL YEAH! So when do we take this stupid spell off." I asked literally jumping in my seat.

"How about this weekend you guys can wait 4 days can't you?" I was about to object when Caleb answered cutting me off.

"Yes we can thank you for everything." With that said everybody ran to there dorms to try to make and excuse for why we weren't at last classes.

* * *

**A/N hope you like please review**

**Pics on profile**

**reviews PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

An Unlikely Meeting

**A/N I am trying my best to update quickly. I do not own Reid or the others who aren't as hot. I do not own! I worked 3 hrs straight on this so pleeeeease review!**

**

* * *

**

**Isabella POV**

It had been two days since the big talk. The guys still hung out with us. It was after school Thursday when all of us really got shook up. We were walking past the place were the meeting with Marcus happened, cue creepy shiver, when I saw it a glint of silver

"What's wrong Bella?" Caleb asked with his hand on my lower back that sent shivers up and down my spine. Stupid hormones.

"Do you see that?" Lizzy saw we had stopped and came over to see what was keeping us, when she saw it too. She walked over and picked it up. She came out of the light and we saw it.

**Ali POV**

I stopped when Caleb, Lizzy and Bella stopped. I stopped everybody else to because I was in front.

"What th-" Reid started, but you know I wouldn't allow him to finish that sentence.

"Finish that Reid and I will literally set your pants on fire." I said looking him in the eye to let him know I was telling the truth. He had on his signature smirk and I could feel amusement coming off him in waves. Son of a bitch, I wasn't lying damn it.

I was dwelling on this until I felt sheer panic and disbelief coming from Lizzy and Bella. I went over there as fast as I could dragging Cami with me, much to her protests.

"What's wrong?" I said as soon as I got to them. There was no one in the hallway except for the brothers and us so I could talk normally.

"Look." Bella said shakily pointing to the small dagger on the ground. Cami lifted it with wind so everyone could inspect it. As soon as I saw it I cursed uncontrollably.

**Caleb POV**

I didn't know what was going on no one would talk to me and I felt stupid for obviously not knowing why my girlfriend and her friends were absolutely terrified.

"What the fuck is going on?" Reid burst into the conversation.

"Motherfucki- ,OH! Nothing big ya know just a warning on our lives." Ali replied.

"What?!" Reid yelled.

"Ya see that dagger." She waved her hand in the direction of the dagger now lying on the floor. "The first time Marcus tried to kill her was with that. It can't be a coincidence that it is the same place that he attacked us last time." She replied hotly.

"Cami, cool her off." Bella told Cami coming back to her senses.

"Bel-" I tried to ask Bella if she needed to talk while Reid was talking to Ty, Pogue and Lizzy were talking and Cami was cooling Ali off.

"Caleb don't worry about me." She told me. She came over and pressed her lips firmly yet softly to mine and we stayed like that for a while. I pulled back and realized I saw pure fear in her eyes, so I just held her. She was in my arms, face buried in my chest.

"I can't believe that mother fucker has the nerve to do that. We all went threw pain and he needs to push it in our f-" Ali started saying until Lizzy got tired of it.

"Shutup! Just please shut up." Lizzy pleaded, falling back into the arms of Pogue. I looked around and realized Cami was shaking like a leaf with Tyler holding her. Lizzy and Pogue were embracing and Ali was pacing liked a caged lion, but there was pure fear in her eyes. Reid saw this as well and stood still watching her knowing that he couldn't do anything until she calmed down.

**Bella POV**

With my head buried in Caleb's chest I though over what was soon to come. He won't give up, he is never gonna stop. Why us? Why did we have to get cursed?

"Tomorrow we are taking your curse off. We need you guys to train and be ready for the war that will come any day now. Marcus doesn't like to wait. We have to go to get directions on how to do it, meet us at our dorm tomorrow after school at 9 at night." I said slowly after prying myself away from Caleb's chest. I smiled at him and gave the girls a look that clearly said 'come on'.

Ali went over to Reid and wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled him to her, creating a make out session. Cami hugged and gently kissed Tyler. Lizzy kissed Pogue and said goodbye. I went up to Caleb said goodbye and stood on my tip toes to kiss him before leaving. We all went back to my dorm. All I was think was. _This is just the beginning._

_

* * *

_**Please review!**

**Also i might make a Reid/OC story. Should i?**


	11. Chapter 11

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

An Unlikely Meeting

**A/N I do not own. This makes me sad. Pleeeeease review. Sorry it took so long...stupid fanfiction wouldn't let me log in.**

**

* * *

**

**Ali POV**

Bella is freakin' out. It's damn scary too. I'm used to her being calm, cool and collected. The way she acted last night was anything but. She was pacing around the room after she had called our mothers, all of them, and she looked antsy. She told us not to go to school today and I'm bored out of m fucking _mind._

She wouldn't tell us how to do the spell just said when they got here she would tell everyone.

**Reid POV**

School was finally over I was so happy to get this piece of shit curse off me. I will be able to use freely and get Caleb's whiny ass of my back. I was walking with Caleb, Pogue and Tyler to the girls' dorms and I was practically skipping.

"Damn...Reid your pretty excited, huh?" Pogue asked, I guess he was the first to notice my skipping state.

"Hell fuckin' ya! I'm tired of this damn curse I can't wait to get it off!" I said. Tyler and Pogue were chuckling by the time I was done, while Caleb was staring straight ahead but you could see he was smile.

We got to the door and I pounded on it yelling 'up and adam! Damn, come on!' Ali came to the door. She swung it open.

"What the fuck, Reid? I do not need your add on of excitement! I had Bella over here being nervous all day, Cami nervous and excited, Lizzy missin Mr. Biker boy here and then your guys overwhelming emotions. I'm fuckin' irritated so try not to be a jackass." Wow! Someone was pissed...god, she's so sexy when she's mad or irritated. Ali started walking away then turned back to me.

"Don't even think about it, Garwin. I'm to overwhelmed to have to deal with lust to." She said over her shoulder as she flopped stomach down on her bed. I sat next to her trying to reign in my emotions while Bella blabbered away. I didn't listen to a word she said. I noticed my 'brothers' getting up and standing in a circle in the middle of the room.

The rest is kind of a blur. I remember them starting but all of us kind of passed out. I woke up, I didn't feel any different.

"You have been out for a while." Lizzy said looking down at us. I smirked and sat up on my elbow running my hand threw my hair. Pogue and Tyler were still out, Caleb was sitting on a chair and had Bella sitting on his lap.

"Finally! Did you sleep well, sleeping beauty?" Ali said sarcastically. Glad you are so concerned. She must have felt I was slightly said because she came up and helped me stand.

"If you repeat this I will hurt you, but I'm glad your Ok." She said while gently pulling at my earring. I smirked and kissed her neck before she pulled away.

**Ali POV**

I can't believe I just did that. God! I'm turning into a lovesick puppy. Nobody saw thank god! Cami was busy trying to wake Tyler, Lizzy was watching TV while secretly watching Pogue out of the corner of her eye and Bella and Caleb were being all lovey dovey. GROSS!!!

Tyler and Pogue woke at the same time and Lizzy and Cami went over and hugged them. Not letting go.

Bella stood up and coughed slightly to get everyone attention. All our heads snapped to her.

"We need to practice." Bella stated, plainly.

"What?" Reid inquired.

"'Now that you are set free of your curse, we need to work. We need to practice every type of fighting we can. We will learn boxing and push our powers to the extreme, yet we have to keep up in school so that no one suspects anything. I'm sure that Marcus will have a small army. Not big, but it since they're is eight of us it will be a challenge." Bella said in her 'leader' voice. We all nodded our heads solemnly.

"When do we start?" Tyler asked.

"We start tomorrow after a good nights sleep. Oh...you will have to get use to seeing the one you love being hurt to." She said staring into Caleb's eyes. I started to fake gag which broke the lovey dovey moment. Reid laughed and Bella told us we had to sleep.

"It's like eight." Lizzy whined. Bella gave her a hard stare and we said goodnight. We better be ready for a tough weeks ahead.

* * *

**Please Review the make me update sooner! I started a Reid/OC too so I should have that up when I'm done with this.**


End file.
